guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blazing Finale
The guy on the skill picture looks scary reccomend a change. I know him! - Trivia That's Tony Montana! I guess he didn't really die at the end of Scarface. I knew I saw his chest moving! :You know, Scarface really DID end with a "blazing finale", as it were... Does this stack with skills like Anthem of Flame to produce potential 6 seconds of burning? 217.32.166.34 23:52, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Unfortunately, they would both trigger at the same time, and as such AoF+BF would be redundant. --Son of Urza 16:05, 29 November 2006 (CST) ow, add in "they're on fire!" and this will bash melee :: Soqed Hozi :: 11:02, 8 January 2007 (CST) Reworded the trivia section and removed the note about Watch Yourself at 0 tactics, which is not as effective after its nerf. Added note about synergy with Go for the Eyes! in its place. [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 16:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) This "Al Pacino" trivia note is completely contrived and subjective. I think it needs to go.--Ninjatek 12:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I think not. Come on. Have you seen the film? Have you heard the discussions about it? Here's an image link to when the "Blazing Finale" happened here. It's very obvious actually and I'm surprised others don't see it. Remember ANets humor as well. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:41, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::It's not "very obvious." It's way too far fetched. Now, perhaps if Al Pacino were in a movie called "Blazing Finale," then maybe would could infer a trivia reference. But he wasn't, and you're connecting dots that just aren't apparent enough. Until better evidence of a link can be proven, I'm removing the note. The Wiki requires a good and solid relationship to be apparent in order for a trivia note to be made. You need to be able to separate subjective coincidence from something more objective. This just does not cut it.--Ninjatek 18:38, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::And Tony Montana's Face is way more narrow than this guy's. The facial feature's are just too different, the only thing that's similar is the expression.--Darksyde Never Again 08:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Pets So what if I use a pet attack shout like Predator's Pounce? Will this trigger once the pet initiates it? If so this could be useful for B/P groups.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Pet Attacks are Pet Attacks, they're not Shouts. --Xiu Kuro 14:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) Reapplication? Does the re-application of chants/shouts cause the burning as well? :No. It has to end. --Fyren 21:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) That guy looks like George Lopez O_o P A R A S I T I C 22:23, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Morghan is stupid He will only use this on himself unless you tell him otherwise, no matter what the party consists of. --Ckal Ktak 12:07, 11 July 2007 (CDT) How does this react with Instant effect shouts? Such as "The Power Is Yours!" or "Never Give Up!"? :No duration, no effect.--Darksyde Never Again 08:39, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Underrated? I don't see a lot of people using this(Then again i don't see a lot of Paras, due to the extreme homophobia on GW). I've been tossing this skill on Koss, sending him in, and tossing on "They're On Fire!". Most mobs in PVE are pretty bunched together, so that takes care of the ranged hitters. Then if melee gets to close, i toss it on me or Dunkoro and that relieves pressure. Not only that, this causes nearly continuous burning with just one shout/chant spam paragon(myself) on most enemies when used right. Burning is 14 health per second, meaning this can help quite a bit as both a pressure breaking skill(with TOF) and a pressuring skill(lots of degen). Anyone else agree?--Darksyde Never Again 08:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It is a pretty good skill, most people don't use it because they don't -think- they're doing much with it. It's hard to see the skill's effects directly, and it's difficult to remember who has it on them, or when to manage it, this is why people don't use it much, or many shouts such as Anthem of Envy for that matter. Zulu Inuoe 09:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it is hard to remember who it's on if you plan on covering the entire party. As a rule, i just toss it on someone whenever i think it might not be on them. The effects of it are definitely big if you use it right and pay attention, half the opposing team being down to 70% health just from burning after the first kill is a big deal. Still, i'd like to see it used more, my Paragon's build has taken many forms, but this has never left since i added it.--Darksyde Never Again 22:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::4 Second burning would be sex. Zulu Inuoe 04:48, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So then massive numbers of people are having sex in broad daylight on a constant basis? --Gimmethegepgun 04:53, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's true, I've seen it! 04:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: D: Lost-Blue 05:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Constant intervals of 3 seconds yes, that's why they should up it to 4, one more second counts, right? Zulu Inuoe 05:03, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::If love is blind, why is lingerie so popular? Lost-Blue 05:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Speaking of which I have a pair of stockings in the closet and Yeney wants to see me in lingerie, should I do it? Zulu Inuoe 05:09, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Love does have a sense of touch though. >.> 18:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC)